


Mnemosyne

by jillothewisp (abbykate)



Series: The Mind Palace [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mind Palace, Past Lives, past life retention, poetry-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/jillothewisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has never ended well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mnemosyne

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a poem. God help me.

a room he did not build  
but cannot delete  
holds pictures  
half-formed images  
sounds  
and faintly  
the smell of burning flesh  
the patchwork creates  
an impression  
of things gone terribly  
terribly wrong  
of golden hair matted  
with blood  
of violent death  
over and over and over and  
they seem like dreams  
but   
on closer inspection  
he thinks they might be  
memories


End file.
